He Who Walks With Dragons
by Celestial Eclissi-Chan
Summary: What if Eragon hadn't been raised by his aunt and uncle but rather someone else? What new role will he play in the battle against the empire?


**Summary: What if Eragon hadn't been raised by his aunt and uncle but rather someone else? What new role will he play in the battle against the empire?**

**Warnings: Eventual slash (BoyxBoy) action and incest**

**-+-+-+-HWWWD-+-+-+-**

Snow drifted gently from the pale grey sky, settling softly on any surface available. The same pure white precipitation covered the ground in thick, cold layers, lying upon the branches of hibernating trees as well.

A white fur covered rabbit crept slowly across the winter landscape searching for some scrap of food, barely seen by anything, much less predators. A russet colored doe wandered near one of the seemingly dead trees and sniffed at it, searching for any bark possibly within her reach. She started suddenly, looking up at some unseen danger, and darted away on her nimble legs.

The gentle crush of snow under small feet was the only noise heard in the eerily quiet forest, silent in the throes of winter sleep, all wakeful inhabitants having gone dead silent fearing some sort of threat approaching. As the sound grew nearer various woodland animals fled in fright, desperate to get away from the unknown threat approaching.

The soft crunch of snow ceased, indicating that whatever had been making the subtle noise was no longer moving. After a few moments the footsteps began again, drawing closer with each step. Soon a small boy comes into view, appearing no more than four winter cycles old, possibly younger.

The little one wore dirty, tattered clothes that were several sizes too small and did little to protect him from the bitter cold that bit at his limbs and face. A trail of tiny footprints in the white snow stretched far behind the young boy, the more recent ones tinged a slight scarlet color.

The child's hair was dirty and matted, to the point that it was nearly impossible to tell what color it was. A pair of deep blue eyes adorned his small face, their coloring that of the sky on a cloudless day with rings of sapphire around the irises. His small cheeks were red with cold along with his nose, having not been spared by Winter's chilling touch.

The small boy walked along the sleeping forest, looking for some place to be used as shelter from the cold. Soon he came to a large cave, at least a league across and up, the dark space within calling and beckoning him forward with the promise of shelter. He took refuge in the large cave, doing anything to get out of the cold.

The air inside was silent and slightly musky, like that of old moss and heavy parchment. Inside the cavern the temperature was warmer than the outside's biting frost, but still it was not enough to warm the young child's chilled body. He stepped farther into the cave, rubbing his arms in small soundless motions to generate some sort of heat for himself.

As the small, filthy child walked further into the beckoning abyss of the humongous cave, a deep rumbling sound made its self known. At first the sound was too soft to really determine what it was or what was making the slight sonic disturbance. The child stopped for a moment, listening to the slight noise, but paid no heed and continued walking into the cavern, hoping to find warmth. Suddenly the sound took on a great crescendo and became a deep, earth-shaking growl.

Frightened, the child froze in place, barely breathing or moving. The growl persisted, warning any who come near its maker too keep their distance. Abruptly the growl grew even louder as an immensely powerful mental shout invaded the small boy's mind.

_Leave here stranger! You are not welcome here!_

A strong, female voice shouted, causing the small child to stumble back under the weight of it, his foot catching on an uprooted rock and sending him crashing down to earth. He curled up into a ball, making himself a smaller target. The small child clutched his head as the female raged again.

_I said leave here, stranger, or you shall be my next meal!_

The rage in her voice was clear as was her intention. A tongue of white hot flame shot out just beside the child's curled form, scorching the ground with its heat. It continued to the mouth of the cave, licking and catching a small tree just inside aflame. The light given off the burning tree was just enough to illuminate the cave to just make out the beast that was growling at him.

It had to at least twenty feet long from head to tail and it was covered in scales that would put even the greenest emeralds to shame. Ivory spikes grew at even intervals along its head, neck and back that only broke where neck met shoulders, continuing down its long scaly tail.

Claws of the same bleached tone extended off the end of four large feet that connected to two sets of powerful, muscular legs. The beast barred its teeth at him that were the same ivory color of the spikes and claws. Its face was contorted into a horrible snarl, snapping its teeth as the growl persisted.

_I SAID LEAVE!_

The female presence within the child's mind roared with a might equaling the force of the great oceans of this land. He curled further in on himself, trying to seek relief from the pain within his skull. The beast stalked forward, soon coming upon the little scrap of a boy. It reared back with a great roar and prepared to strike, its claws gleaming in the minimal light that entered the cavern.

**-+-+-+-HWWWD-+-+-+-**

A great beast curled in on herself, safe from the winter chill inside her cave. She heaved a sigh of contentment that ghosted across her verdant scales. Her tail flicked on the ground as she dosed, not unlike a cat would while napping.

A strange, sudden sound reached her keen ears and woke her from her light sleep. Opening one of her large, luminous green eyes, she looked out on to the opening of her cave. A small figure of a two legged creature was standing in front of the mouth. She lifted her head to get a better look, allowing herself to watch the thing's every move. The creature stood stationary at the front of the cavern for a while, its head turning and looking inside. After a few moments it started to walk forward, moving one of its bony legs in front of the other.

When the thing showed no sign of leaving, she started to growl, starting as a small rumble in the back of her throat. At first the creature stopped, waiting, but it continued on its track into her cave. She continued to growl at it, raising her volume to the point it became an earth shattering roar. The two-legged creature stopped, its form frozen in fear. Being the great beast that she was, she continued to growl at the small creature, warning it to leave.

Suddenly, it cringed back and stumbled, its small foot catching on something protruding from the earth that caused it to fall. It curled in on its self for protection, believing its self able to do so. Inhaling a deep breath, she opened her mouth and breathed out a long tongue of deep green flames the shot out past the small two legged creature and caught a small tree within her cave on fire.

It created enough light for her to tell what the creature invading her cave was; there she saw a small human child. The thing was absolutely tiny in comparison to her enormous size; it would barely reach above one of her clawed feet.

Her anger at the thing had not dissipated, as it had walked into her cave and had not listed to her warning. She paced forward to the little shivering human, allowing it ample opportunity to run and leave. When it did not, she let out another roar and reared back and prepared her claw to strike. The scream of a small child rang out with her roar, entwining its self with the terrible roar of a great beast in a horrible dance of rage and fear.

In the moments before she attacked, when she saw the terrified eyes of the small human child, suddenly they were no longer the eyes of the child lying there, but the eyes of the hatchling she would soon bring into this world looking up at her in unimaginable fear. Eyes of an indistinguishable color begging and pleading her to stop, their tiny scales glistening in the fire light and reflecting deadly ivory claws.

Halting her attack before it could happen she landed back on her front two feet and watched the small human child before her. The trembling that wracked child's form was nearly violent as was the severity of their nature. Small, almost inaudible whimpers came from its mouth as it wept tears of fear. It moved its hand away from its head to see what had happened with the beast that had almost attacked it. When she saw those tear filled blue eyes, hers immediately softened.

**-+-+-+-HWWWD-+-+-+-**

The child waited for the blow that he knew was coming, the seconds slowly ticking by. When the claws of the great beast did not sink into his flesh he slowly removed his hands from his head and looked at the beast. Its large, green eyes stared down at him with a softness that was not there previously. Slowly, he allowed himself to relax and uncurl and slowly rose from the ground to his knees.

Sitting back, he looked up at the large emerald colored beast standing over him. When he moved to stand the beast made no move to attack him, backing away slightly as if it was trying not to frighten him anymore. The child's blue eyes looked over the beast with a level of curiosity that only one his age could produce. The beast stood still under the child's awed scrutiny, waiting for some sign from the child. The little one took a tentative step forward, warily watching any and all movements the large creature made.

She stood still, waiting for the child to approach her. As he approached he held out a hand, reaching out to touch her glittering viridian scales. His soft caress on her diamond like scales brought a small sigh and gentle hum from her throat.

_I am sorry little one; I did not mean to frighten you._

The same strong telepathic voice rang in the child's mind causing him to flinch violently. His reaction was dulled by the fact that the voice was somehow different, no longer menacing.

_Do not fear me young hatchling. I no longer mean you harm._

Hearing the reassuring tone in the woman's voice the young child relaxed. He looked around for the source, his curiosity racing through his veins. A chuckle came from her, the child's antics providing entertainment she had not been privy to in years.

_I am here little one._

The great beast stepped forward a bit, startling the child out of his searching. His head whipped around to face her, the rest of his body following. If he looked closely, the small boy could see the corners of her scaly lips quirking minutely as if the beast were amused.

_That's right little one; I am the one who has been speaking with you._

The child looked curiously at the great beast, wondering in his young mind what she was. She had apparently understood his unspoken wonderings as he heard another chuckle from her.

_I am a dragon young hatchling, one of the last of my kind. I apologize for attacking you my instincts run higher during this period of time. Upon my hatching I was given the name Veridia, have you a name hatchling?_

The young boy understood the majority of what she'd said, shaking his head in reply to her question. It was quite sad really, his young mind could not remember any sort of title given to him. Veridia snorted a small puff of grey smoke showing her displeasure clearly.

_Well I shall have to correct that mistake. My rider once told me of a great war between my race and the elves, another noble race. He told me the one to stop that war was an elf by the name of Eragon. I shall call you as such, I can see great things in you young Eragon._

Her tone was noble as she told him thus, pride peaking through near the end. The child's eyes begin to well up with joyful tears as his eyes displayed the raw adoration and love that only one a child could. A smile matching his tears nearly split his face in two, reaching from one small ear to the other. Veridia glanced over the child once more, noticing some smaller details she'd not seen before; the clothing that was filthy and to small, the matting and filth in his hair, the subtle tremble of cold.

_Come child, if I am to take you in as my own you must be cleaned._

She turned her back on him and traveled farther into her cave, glancing back to make sure he followed. The child ran towards her, giggling all the way. The pair made their way deep into the cavern, the light dimming the further they went. He reached out for her and placed a hand on her hind leg as they walked.

Deep into the cave they came upon a natural spring filled with crystal clear water that flowed over the natural mineral deposits around the edges. The young child that she'd taken into her care was looking around the dim cavern in wonder, watching the glistening stalactites far above his head and wandering around to touch the limestone walls.

_Over here hatchling. Come to the water._

The amusement in her voice was plain to even the young child. He looked toward her as he scrambled over to her in the dimly light cave. He stood next to one of her massive front legs with his hand against the smooth diamond like surface of her scales. Looking into the water little Eragon could see his reflection clearly and he reached down to touch it.

The frigid state of the water shocked him as he quickly pulled his hand back and tried to return the stolen warmth. Seeing this reaction Veridia lowered her nose to the water and felt its frigidity. She closed her massive eyes and reached deep within herself and found that hidden spring of warm power. Using that warm magic she heated the spring to an acceptable temperature, the water quickly losing its icy quality. Small wisps of smoke rising as the chilly air met the newly heated water.

_Touch the water again Eragon, it should be warm now._

The young child glanced to the dragon beside him as he warily reached out his hand to touch the water again, when he felt warmth brush his hand he looked to her in wonder. His young mind questioned how this was possible, but he accepted the fact the water was now warm.

Peeling off the disgusting rags that were almost adhered to his body, the young child slowly placed a foot into the water. Finding a natural stair like formation he placed his other foot in the water and waded further into it standing on the rock outcroppings. He stopped when the water came to his waist and cupped some of the water in his tiny hands and splashed his face.

Rubbing on his arms and legs he slowly worked at the thick layer of grime and dirt that was caked to his skin. Slowly the clear water around him took a brownish tinge as more and more of his pale skin was revealed. He lowered himself in the water, using its warm quality to chase the bitter touches of cold away. Tipping his head back he lifted his clean hands and scrubbed at his scalp, the filth and matting in his hair slowly coming out, turning the water an even darker brown. As the muck was washed away it revealed hair as fair as summer sunshine, but unfortunately not as bright as the child was heavily malnourished.

_Come little one, you mustn't stay in the water too long or you'll catch your death._

Eragon pouted a bit but listened to his new surrogate mother and climbed out of the cooling water. She let out a pleased hum at his state of cleanliness and made her way back into the main part of the cave, the little one following shortly behind. Soon they reached the main part of the cave where the dreary grey light of the winter day was slowly dying out and throwing inky black darkness within the mouth of their cave, only kept at bay by the smoldering embers of the tree.

_Come little on, it is time for sleep._

Veridia told her new little hatchling as she settled down herself. Crawling over one of her front legs, Eragon nestled himself in the crook of her elbow. The dragon's natural body heat kept him warm throughout the night as both slept peacefully.

**-+-+-+-HWWWD-+-+-+-**

**And that's it for the first chapter of a new story~!**

**LBM: *glaring***

***looks innocently*What!?**

**LBM: Is this really the time to be putting out **_**another**_** story when you have ten **_**others**_** you need to work on!?**

**Oh shut up you party pooper! I'm just keeping my options open and my mojo was flowing for this one!**

**LBM: Humph. *storms out of room***

**-_-" Eheh. So anyway, I hope you liked and leave a review. Let me know what you think! Is this story worth continuing?**


End file.
